Statice, Kenangan yang Abadi
by Cerulean Canary
Summary: Laksana bunga Statice yang kau tuangkan dalam bentuk alunan melodi sebagai simbol dari keabadian pesahabatan kita, kenangan akan dirimu tak akan lekang oleh waktu. [Special for Elliot's birthday]


_Laksana bunga Statice yang kau tuangkan dalam bentuk alunan melodi sebagai simbol dari pesahabatan kita, kenangan akan dirimu tak akan lekang oleh waktu._

.

.

 **Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki**

 **Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materiil dari pembuatan fiksi ini.**

 **Special for Elliot Nightray's birthday (2016)**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Statice, Kenangan yang Abadi**_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Tragedy of Sabrie_ telah lama tertinggal di masa lalu semenjak misteri dibaliknya terkuak ke permukaan, namun tak serta merta lenyap dari ingatan pada penduduk sebagai sebuah tragedi yang memakan begitu banyak korban, sebuah tragedi yang menghantui malam-malam mereka dalam wujud mimpi buruk. Dunia telah lama mendapatkan kembali keseimbangannya, canda tawa mulai mewarnai hari serta perlahan menghapus duka serta trauma. Baskerville—para pahlawan sesungguhnya dari tragedi tersebut—telah berhasil membangun kembali klan mereka yang semula terpecah serta tenggelam namanya. Semejak mereka mendapatkan pemimpin baru, klan Baskerville meniti kembali eksistensi mereka; membangun mansion yang—walau tidak semegah mansion yang dahulu hangus terbakar, namun cukup layak bagi para anggotanya, mereka menerima anggota-anggota baru yang dipilih oleh Abyss sebagai penerus, serta menyiapkan diri untuk menyambut Glen Baskerville selanjutnya.

Di bawah kepemimpinan Leo Baskerville, didampingi oleh Gilbert Baskerville serta Vincent Baskerville, harum nama klan tersebut kembali tercium ke seluruh penjuru. Mereka tak lagi dianggap sebagai penyebab dari tragedi di masa silam.

Derit terdengar ketika sebuah pintu kayu terbuka dari dalam, menampakkan seorang pemuda bersurai gelap yang perlahan melangkah keluar. Leo, masih nampak muda selayaknya pemuda di awal usia dua puluh tahunan, kendati sesungguhnya usianya saat ini terpaut jauh dari penampilannya. Tidak heran mengingat Baskerville memiliki usia yang jauh lebih panjang dibandingkan dengan manusia pada umumnya.

"Glen-sama!"

Suara panik seorang perempuan menghentikan langkah sang pemimpin klan, membuatnya menghela napas panjang seraya menoleh ke sumber suara. Charlotte—atau yang lebih akrab disapa Lottie, tengah berlari-lari kecil menghampiri Glen.

"Izinkan saya menemani anda," ucapnya cepat sebelum Glen sempat menanyakan alasan mengapa wanita tersebut memanggil namanya.

"Sudah kukatakan aku akan baik-baik saja, aku akan pergi seorang diri," sahut Glen dengan nada yang tenang, suaranya terdengar lebih berat dibandingkan dengan ketika ia baru diangkat sebagai pemimpin klan tersebut.

"Tapi—"

"Biarkan saja dia pergi," suara lain memotong protes Charlotte. Nampaklah Vincent dari balik sebuah pintu kamar, sebuah seringaian tipis menghiasi wajahnya. "Ini privasi baginya, bukankah begitu?"

"Glen-sama…" Kali ini Gilbert datang menghampiri Glen, dengan mata yang menatap lekat kedua iris ungu keemasan milik Glen, seolah meminta sesuatu darinya. "Aku juga ingin bertemu dengannya."

Sebuah helaan napas kembali terdengar, mansion Baskerville memang tidak pernah sepi, selalu saja suara dari orang-orang di hadapannya ini terdengar meramaikan.

"Gilbert dan Vincent, kalian boleh menyusulku sebelum matahari terbenam. Dan Lottie, aku menitipkan mansion ini padamu."

"Setidaknya gunakan jubahmu," ucap Charlotte kembali.

"Tidak perlu seformal itu, aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Elliot."

Tanpa mendengarkan jawaban dari tiga orang tersebut, Glen bergegas pergi menuju tempat tujuannya untuk bertemu dengan sahabatnya yang sangat berharga, Elliot Nightray.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Leo—sebaiknya kali ini ia dipanggil demikian karena ia akan bertemu dengan Elliot sebagai Leo, bukan sebagai Glen—menapakkan kaki di jalan setapak yang basah oleh gerimis yang turun beberapa saat lalu. Aroma segar yang ditawarkan dedaunan sehabis hujan ia hirup dalam-dalam untuk menyegarkan paru-parunya, senyum tipis tak henti-hentinya menghiasi wajahnya sejak ia terbangun pagi tadi. Bagaimana tidak? Ia akan berjumpa kembali dengan sahabatnya setelah sekian lama, sesaat lagi ia akan dapat mengunggapkan rasa rindu yang meletup-letup di dalam dadanya.

Kedua kakinya ia arahkan ke sebuah kios kecil di sebuah kota yang cukup padat penduduk, sedari tadi ia mengabaikan tatapan penduduk yang mengarah kepadanya. Tentu saja mereka bertanya-tanya mengenai apa yang dilakukan oleh pemimpin Baskerville di tempat tersebut. Namun sang pemilik kios bunga nampaknya tidak terkejut akan kehadiran Leo, terlihat dari senyum ramah yang menghiasi wajah yang mulai menua dimakan usia.

"Selamat datang, tuan. Bunga yang seperti biasa?"

Leo mengangguk mengiayakan, rupanya wanita paruh baya tersebut sudah mengerti betul tujuan kedatangannya ke kios bunga tersebut serta hapal bunga apa yang diinginkan oleh sang pemimpin Baskerville, sebab dari tahun ke tahun, ia selalu datang pada jam yang sama, serta akan memesan bunga yang sama.

"Bunga ini selalu sampai di tanganmu dalam keadaan segar, 'kan, tuan?" Pemilik kios memecah keheningan sembari dengan lihai merangkai bunga yang diinginkan Leo. "Karena begitu diinginkan oleh pemimpin Baskerville, kami membatasi penjualannya pada hari-hari biasa. Namun hari ini, lihatlah, bunga ini kami pesan dalam jumlah yang cukup banyak. Orang-orang berbondong-bondong untuk membelinya, rupanya selera anda memang bagus." Ia memberikan jeda sesaat, matanya masih fokus menatap tangkai-tangkai bunga yang ia rangkai. "Hari ini pasti merupakan hari yang berharga bagi anda. Jika saya boleh tahu, momen apa yang anda peringati?".

Leo terdiam sesaat sebelum menghiasi bibirnya dengan lengkungan tipis sembari menjawab. "Ulang tahun dari Elliot Nightray."

Jemari yang sedari tadi sibuk merangkai bunga sesaat terhenti ketika mendengar jawaban Leo. Nampaknya pemilik kios tersebut pernah mendengar nama dari calon penerus keluarga Nightray tersebut. Sesaat kemudian senyum terukir di bibirnya sembari menyerahkan bunga tersebut ke tangan Leo.

"Baiklah, mulai tahun depan, saya akan menyampaikannya kepada orang-orang ketika mereka membeli bunga ini supaya semua orang dapat merayakan hari lahir seorang pahlawan dari keluarga Nightray."

Leo menerima bunga tersebut seraya menyerahkan beberapa koin sebagai alat pembayaran. Namun dengan halus sang pemilik kios menolak, "ambillah sebagai hadiah dari saya, tuan."

"Ah—terimakasih," ucap Leo tanpa banyak bertanya mengenai kemurahan hati wanita tersebut.

"Akhirnya saya paham mengapa anda memilih bunga tersebut. _Statice_ , yang melambangkan kenangan yang abadi."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sebuah palang berwarna keemasan menancap pada tanah yang telah ditumbuhi oleh rerumputan hijau, berkilau disirami sinar sang surya yang menyelip masuk melalui celah-celah dedaunan di atasnya. Gemerisik dedaunan yang tertiup angin menyambut kedatangan pemimpin Baskerville yang perlahan berjalan mendekati palang yang tertancap di ujung gundukan tanah.

Nama Elliot Nightray terukir dengan indah pada bagian bawah palang tersebut.

"Yo, Elliot. Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu lama," ucap Leo yang perlahan berlutut untuk meletakkan rangkaian bunga _Statice_ di atas gundukan tanah tersebut; tempat di mana raga dari Elliot Nightray bersemayam. Sesaat Leo terdiam menatap nama dari seseorang yang berharga baginya, mengenang kembali masa-masa yang ia lewati bersama selama hidup pemuda yang tewas pada usia belia tersebut.

"Karena aku sering mengunjungimu, kurasa kau tidak terkejut dengan penampilanku yang sedikit berubah, 'kan?" tanyanya kepada seseorang yang dahulu pernah menjadi tuannya. Hanya semilir angin yang menyahuti pertanyaan Leo, namun ia tidak keberatan dengan itu.

"Saat aku menuju ke sini, seperti biasa aku singgah di sebuah kios bunga untuk membelikanmu bunga. Dan hari ini pemilik kios bunga itu sepertinya tidak dapat membendung rasa penasarannya, akhirnya ia bertanya hari apa yang aku peringati di tanggal yang sama setiap tahunnya ini." Leo mengganti posisinya menjadi duduk bersila di depan makam Elliot. "Dan kau tahu? Aku menjawab dengan sejujurnya bahwa hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu, kau tidak marah, 'kan? Aku tahu kau biasanya mengatakan perayaan ulang tahun itu tidak penting dan sebagainya, tapi setiap ayah, ibu, serta saudara-saudaramu merayakannya, kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagia yang kau rasakan, dariku. Semuanya nampak jelas pada wajahmu."

Kemudian Leo mengedarkan pandang ke sekitarnya, hingga tatapannya tertuju pada mansion keluarga Nightray yang minim pencahayaan.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir," ucap Leo yang kembali menatap makam Elliot. "Gilbert dan Vincent tengah berusaha keras untuk membangun kembali keluarga Nightray, karena bagaimanapun mereka berdua adalah bagian dari keluarga ini. Kalaupun seandainya pemimpin keluarga Nightray nantinya bukanlah kerabat dekatmu, itu tidak akan menjadi masalah bagimu, bukan? Selama keluarga yang kau banggakan ini mendapatkan kembali kejayaannya. Dan tentu saja, Baskerville akan menjadikan Nightray rekan terdekat," tuturnya ditemani dengan ekspresi wajah yang serius, nadanya pun terdengar bersungguh-sungguh.

Pada hari yang seolah merupakan akhir bagi kehidupan Leo—hari tewasnya Elliot, seluruh bagian dari keluarga Nightray dilanda duka yang mendalam. Kehilangan penerus tunggal yang berpotensi untuk memimpin keluarga tersebut jauh lebih baik dari ayahnya, tentu menjadi pukulan yang teramat kuat bagi keluarga tersebut. Terlebih bagi Leo yang dilanda rasa bersalah yang teramat sangat karena ia berpikir penyebab dari kematian Elliot adalah dirinya; disebabkan oleh eksistensinya. Meskipun pada saat itu Leo hampir kehilangan akal sehatnya oleh karena guncangan psikologis yang ia alami, namun ia tak lupa untuk memohon kepada ayah Elliot untuk memakamkan Elliot di halaman belakang mansion keluarga Nightray. Beribu alasan ia sampaikan pada saat itu diiringi dengan isak tangis serta derai air mata, salah satunya adalah betapa Elliot sangat mencintai keluarga Nightray sehingga menurut Leo, akan lebih baik jika Elliot dimakamkan di tempat tinggalnya selama masa hidup. Entah karena merasa terganggu oleh permohonan Leo yang tiada henti, atau karena setuju dengan alasan yang diberikan, akhirnya Bernard Nightray menyetujui permohonan tersebut dan memakamkan Elliot di halaman belakang mansion keluarga Nightray.

Setelah dunia kembali mendapatkan keseimbangannya, Leo mendatangi makam Elliot sesering mungkin untuk hanya sekadar menceritakan pengalaman barunya sebagai pemimpin klan Baskerville. Setiap tahunnya, jatuh pada tanggal delapan Agustus, ia akan membawakan Elliot rangkaian bunga _Statice_ dan menemaninya hingga malam tiba. Kali ini pun tiada berbeda, begitu banyak hal yang Leo ceritakan kepada Elliot seolah Elliot masih dapat mendengarnya—atau lebih tepatnya, ia yakin bahwa Elliot dapat mendengarnya dari dimensi yang berbeda.

Pada tahun-tahun awal sejak kematian Elliot, Leo tak dapat membendung duka yang masih menggerogoti hatinya. Air matanya akan tumpah ruah selagi ia meneriakkan nama Elliot berkali-kali, meminta maaf padanya, serta berkali-kali pula mengatakan ia ingin berjumpa dengan Elliot kembali, walau hanya sekali saja, untuk memberinya sebuah pukulan di bagian perut karena telah meninggalkannya seorang diri. Tak jarang ia kehabisan tenaga dan jatuh tak sadarkan diri, kemudian Gilbert datang dan membawanya kembali ke mansion Baskerville.

Namun masa-masa sulit tersebut telah berlalu, Leo yang kini datang kepada Elliot tidak lagi menangis tersedu dan berteriak memanggil namanya disela isak tangisnya. Leo yang datang kini adalah Leo yang tegar, yang telah mengikhlaskan kepergiannya.

"….seperti itulah, kami sedang menunggu datangnya penerusku nanti," tuturnya panjang lebar. "Aku benar-benar berharap kedamaian yang kita idamkan benar-benar bisa terwujud, terutama setelah keluarga Nightray kembali berdiri dengan kokoh nantinya."

Tiupan angin yang cukup kencang berhasil menghentikan penuturan Leo. Matanya kini menatap langit yang mulai dihiasi bias jingga kemerahan dari cahaya matahari. Tak sadar dirinya bahwa telah berjam-jam lamanya ia berada di sana.

Gemerisik rerumputan membuat Leo menoleh ke belakang, mendapati dua pria dewasa yang merupakan kakak angkat dari Elliot tengah berjalan menghampirinya. Vincent datang dengan wajah tenangnya, namun sinar matanya memancarkan kerinduan, Leo dapat melihatnya. Sedangkan kerinduan yang Gilbert rasakan masih nampak jelas pada wajahnya, kerinduan terhadap sosok adik yang sangat disayangi serta dikaguminya.

"Glen-sama," panggil Gilbert yang perlahan mendekat.

"Panggil saja aku Leo. Elliot tidak akan mengenaliku jika kalian memanggilku dengan nama Glen."

Gilbert mengangguk lantas mendekati makam Elliot kemudian meletakkan setangkai bunga _Statice_ , begitu juga dengan Vincent. Leo sedikit menarik diri untuk memberikan ruang kepada dua orang yang tak kalah berarti dalam hidup Elliot tersebut.

"Elliot, aku sedang berusaha untuk mengembalikan kejayaan keluarga Nightray…" Gilbert memulai kalimat-kalimat yang ingin ia sampaikan kepada adikknya. Leo ingin mengatakan bahwa ia sudah menyampaikan hal tersebut kepada Elliot, namun ia tak sampai hati untuk mengacaukan momen haru tersebut. "…aku sangat bangga padamu, adikku. Selamat ulang tahun." Gilbert menutup penuturannya, suaranya bergetar oleh rindu yang menyeruak. Bahkan air mata nampak menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Kasih sayang Gilbert kepada Elliot masih terasa begitu kental meski sekian tahun telah berlalu sejak Elliot berpulang.

Kini giliran Vincent. Ia memang tidak banyak bertutur kata, tidak juga menunjukkan ekspresi serupa dengan yang ditunjukkan oleh Gilbert, namun rasa kasih yang sama dapat dirasakan dari seseorang selama ini orang-orang kenal hanya peduli terhadap Gilbert. Namun mereka bertiga tahu bahwa Vincent juga begitu menyayangi Elliot karena bukan hanya status Elliot saja seorang bangsawan, namun tingkah lakunya pun mencerminkan sosok seorang bangsawan yang sepatutnya. "Ini terdengar sedikit konyol, tapi selamat ulang tahun, Elliot. Kau lihat semuanya sedang berjalan dengan baik saat ini, jadi lanjutkanlah istirahatmu di sana."

Hening menyelimuti, gemerisik dedaunan serta tiupan angin seolah berusaha untuk menegarkan tiga orang yang menatap bisu makam Elliot Nightray.

Bunyi langkah yang berpadu dengan rerumputan basah membuat mereka bertiga menoleh, pupil Leo mengecil mendapati anggota klan Baskerville lainnya serta orang-orang asing tengah melangkah menuju ke arah mereka bertiga. Seketika ia menoleh ke arah Gilbert, memertanyakan maksud dari kedatangan sekumpulan orang asing tersebut serta anggota klan Baskerville yang lain.

"Aku tidak bisa menghentikan mereka. Mereka memaksa ikut," sahut Gilbert gugup sembari mengalihkan pandangan.

Tidak puas dengan jawaban Gilbert, Leo menatap Charlotte dengan memertanyakan hal yang sama tanpa suara.

"Aku, Lily, dan yang lainnya juga ingin sesekali mengunjungi makam Elliot Nightray, karena ia berperan penting dalam pencapaian kita terhadap kedamaian yang kita nikmati saat ini," sahut Charlotte, ditemani anggukan setuju oleh anggota klan Baskerville yang lain.

"Lalu orang-orang itu?" tanya Leo merujuk kepada orang-orang yang berdiri di belakang Charlotte.

"Aku pun sebenarnya tidak begitu paham, saat kami melewati sebuah kota saat perjalanan ke tempat ini, mereka memaksa ikut."

"Mereka mengatakan ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepada Elliot!" Lily Baskerville menimpali.

Leo tak mampu berkata, ia hanya mampu menatap bisu para penduduk yang masing-masing membawa setangkai bunga _Statice_ di tangan mereka, jumlah mereka sekitar tiga puluh orang. Seorang wanita yang Leo kenal sebagai pemilik kios bunga terlihat berdiri diantara orang-orang tersebut dan melambaikan tangan ke arahnya—ah, jadi itu sebabnya, pikir Leo.

"Baiklah. Silakan berikan apa yang kalian bawa, lalu setelah itu kita akan berdoa bersama," ucap Leo pada akhirnya sebelum mundur beberapa langkah untuk memberi ruang yang cukup luas, begitu pula dengan Gilbert serta Vincent.

Satu persatu dari orang-orang tersebut memberikan setangkai bunga _Statice_ kepada Elliot, menghiasi makan tersebut dengan warna yang menawan. Ucapan selamat ulang tahun serta ungkapan terima kasih terdengar dari para penduduk yang sepertinya mendengar kisah heroik serta pengorbanan seorang Elliot Nightray. Sudah sepantasnya ia mendapatkan penghormatan ini, pikir Leo.

Setelah semuanya memberikan bunga yang mereka bawa, mereka lantas memanjatkan doa, meminta kepada Pemilik Semesta agar Elliot dapat beristirahat dengan tenang di alam sana. Doa tersebut dipimpin oleh Leo, dan dihaturkan secara khusyuk oleh semua orang.

Ketika seluruh kelopak mata kembali membuka, sang surya rupanya sedang dalam perjalanan kembali ke peraduan, sebentar lagi akan digantikan tugasnya oleh rembulan.

"Sudah saatnya kembali." Sang pemimpin klan Baskerville berucap, direspon dengan anggukan persetujuan. Perlahan mereka berbalik badan dan melangkah pergi, disertai dengan senyum di bibir masing-masing.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Elliot. Aku sudah berkali-kali mengatakan ini tapi tunggulah aku di kehidupan yang selanjutnya. Meskipun sepertinya kau akan menunggu cukup lama." Leo terkekeh pelan, air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya oleh karena rasa rindu.

Namun sesaat, hanya sekejap, Leo melihat sosok Elliot berdiri di belakang palang keemasan, berkilau disirami cahaya mentari senja, dengan senyum lebar yang selalu dapat membuat rasa gundah dalam dada Leo terbang teriup angin semilir. Ia tertegun, diam seribu bahasa, ini kali pertama ia melihat sosok yang begitu dirindukannya itu setelah kepulangan Elliot ke sisi Sang Pencipta. Bayangan Elliot perlahan mengabur, sirna seiring tenggelamnya sang surya di ufuk barat.

"Senyummu masih sama rupanya."

Dalam sebuah gerakan halus, Leo mengusap air mata yang membendung di pelupuk sebelum meleleh membasahi pipi dengan menggunakan punggung tangannya, sembari melontarkan sederet kata yang akan menemani Elliot dalam tidurnya.

"Laksana bunga yang kami berikan, kau kekal dalam ingatan serta hati kami, Elliot."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N :**

Selamat ulang tahun Elliot Nightray! Hanya ini yang bisa kupersembahkan.

Semoga pembaca menikmati, dan maafkan segala kesalahan dalam fanfiksi yang dibuat dalam waktu sangat singkat ini.

08 Agustus 2016,

Cerulean Canary.


End file.
